Ed's long night
by dark0shade
Summary: Newsummary Havoc, Furry and Falmen are walking and Come across an injured blonde who happens to be edward elric. Who did this to him will even wake up to tell anyone what happend? and of all the people Roy Mustang gets the job of finding out what happend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own fma I got the idea to make this after watching fma ep 37**

**It's not meant to be that funny…..0_0 so here we go =D**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Furry, Falman and Havoc are going home after a long days work by taking the usual rote thro the warehouses **

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THE COLONEL TOOK ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR GIRL FRIENDS!" Falman laughed**

"**How many is that?" asked Furry.**

"……**.seven" replied Havoc**

"**HAHAHAHAHA! That's pathetic!" They both laughed**

"**SHUT-UP IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled looking toward the ground then crouching down to get a better look.**

"**Wait" he said.**

"**What is it?" asked Falmen**

"**Blood." Answered Havoc.**

"**B-b-blooood!?" asked Furry.**

"**Yeah, and by the looks of it, a lot of it ….Whoever's blood it is there probably unconscious due to blood loss" he answered.**

"**I'm glad mustang helped prove that it wasn't ghosts and there is no warehouse 13" Furry said weekly.**

"**But whose blood is it?" asked folman.**

"**I've got a pretty good idea." replied Havoc staring into an ally between the two warehouses were the blood was flowing from.**

**Havoc got up and started walking.**

"**W-w-w-were are you going?" asked Furry.**

"**To investigate" answered Havoc "You don't have to come if your scared." he said taking out his gun.**

"**I'm not scared!" Furry shouted.**

"**Then lets go" answered Falmen walking, Furry followed.**

**Havoc stopped…**

**Looking at the small figure.**

**Covered in blood.**

**With his long blonde bangs flowing in the night breeze.**

"**EDWARD!" They yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :So OK i found out that i spelled fury's name wrong its not furry its fury..... sorry..... lol OK now uh time for review responses**

**OK so i think that covered vi-violence's review :D**

**now melody elric's review **

"Good job. Looking forward to the next chapter!" .......THANKS =D

Now...iTorichic's review " poor havoc! and Edward! NO! *tries to bring ed back to life but arm gets taken away* anyone know where winry is? I think I need a mechanic!" LOL that review maid my day

THANKS 3 HOLE REVIEWS XD

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~

"Oh crap this is bad!" Havoc said staring to panic.

"What is it?" asked Falmen coming up from behind with Fury.

"I-I-It's the Full metal boss." he havoc replied weekly.

"W-w-w-what do we do?!" asked Falmen.

"Is he even still alive!?" asked Fury.

As if on que Edward moaned a little.

"HE IS! We have to hurry!" Yelled Havoc.

"OK, Fury you call mustang and see if he can help." commanded Falmen.

Fury ran to the nearest pay phone and called the military.

"Hello this is east area HQ ." said the lady on the other end of the line.

"CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ME THROE TO COLONEL MUSTANG!?" yelled Fury louder than he hoped.

"I'm veary sorry but your using an outside line." said the lady.

"b-b-but this is important! This is Cane Fury form Eastern HQ " yelled Fury again.

"Okay. please give me your code." she asked.

after a full minute latter Fury finlay got to speak to Mustang.

"Hello, who is this? " Asked Mustang.

"Hello Colonel Mustang, it's Fury-".

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?" shouted Roy.

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's Full metal." He said to Roy's sudden out burst.

"What about Full metal?" Roy asked.

"We found him beaten up in the alleyway between wear houses nine and ten." replied Fury.

"How badly and, who's "we"? asked Mustang.

"He's lost a lot o blood, broken ribs and it looked like his auto mail is in bad shape. And "we", is me, Havoc and Falmen." He answered.

"I'm on my way" answered Colonel.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~

**THANKS FOR READING =D HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

**i don't know why i stopped there 0_0 ill make more next Friday kk?**

**BYE EVERY ONE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok~! I'm back into fma so thats all good and i relized how i could move on in the story, i had writer's block. XD**

**lol i hope its good :3**

* * *

Roy grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door but was stopped by Riza.

"Sir, were are you going?" she asked holding some more paper work in her hands.

Roy stopped and looked up at her with a serious face and replied "Hawkeye,..... Please call the hospital and tell them to prepare a room, for the Fullmetal alchemist."

He finished putting on is coat and walking out the door with a quick "Yes,Sir." from Riza as she went to a phone.

* * *

In a matter of seconds Roy was at is military car trying to put the keys in the egnition.

_Damn! Hurry up! If he dies......ILL HAVE NO ONE`S HEIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF!_

He finally got the car to start, even though he was driving so fast it seemed like he'd never make it.

But the after driving around for a few minuets he finally saw Furry standing by the alley with Havoc and Falmen carrying Edward out of it . Was it even Edward? The pale blood coveredlimp lifeless body hunched over aginst the wall the kid there couldn't possibly be the FullmetalAlchemist, the hero of the people but Roy knew inevitably it was.......

He pulled up right next to him and got out of the car, to help Falmen and Havoc carry Edward into the car.

With Ed safely in the the car laying down havoc jumped into the drivers seat and yell "COME ON! Lets go!"

Roy sat down next to Edward he was so small he only took up two of the three seats in the back. "Someone has to make sure he doesn't die right?" Roy said with a smirk.

"There's only one other seat......" Roy said smiling at Furry and Falmen.

"I WANT IT!" Furry screeched.

"NO, I WANT IT!" Falmen said pushing Furry out of the way.

"Hey!" Mustang snapped. "You two should keep each other company." He said in a sly tone.

"Wait-wa?" Falmen mumbled. "-GO HAVOC!" Roy yelled as the car sped of leaving Furry and Falmen in the dust.

* * *

In the car they raced down the streets.......The streets were so barren.......

Roy was at the edge of his seat, looking as far out the window as he could, looking down occasionally to watch the uneven motion of eds chest rising and falling ....

When he finaily saw the white building Roy sighed in relief...

* * *

When they got to the door Riza saw standing next to a couple of doctors in a stretcher, as soon as they realized the car was there they wiped into action , as soon as the car stopped in a flash it seemed the shell of a boy so truculent about his height was being welled away.

"H_e looks so lifeless" _Roy thought to himself.

Riza motioned over to him as she asked "were is Alphonse"?

"Havoc!" Roy yelled just as he was about to light a cigarette.

"Do you want me to find him?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes" Roy glared at him as he went in the car and drove off.

"You would think Al would be with him." she muttered.

"I thought the same thing" He pondered to him self.

* * *

**YOU PEOPLE ARE SO LUCKY :D I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER :D im really procrastinating : i wanna get to one part of the story but TT^TT its a couple chapters away :o**

**I hope you like it I'm gonna try to ad another chapter every moth :3 im going to a gym now cuz i don't wanna get fat i had a harder time running the mile last year and got 9:30 min**

**but after going to the jym i lost 7lbs! i ran it in 8:34 :D YOU PEOPLE SHOULD ALL BE PROUD OF ME~! i might run a 1/2 marathon........13 miles :D and im 12~!......is it bad i spent most of my life addicted to anime....the longest ive gone without watching it is 2 days O_O and its only cuz i couldent :o and ive got 6 hours without thinking about it....., i need a life lol**

**3**

**I HAD A REALLY WEIRD IDEA WHO WANTS TO COMPETE WITH ME FOR PEOPLE TO SHE WHO HAS THE MOST RANDOM CRAP STORY!? message me or leave a review Say u might wanna try :D well make rules and guidelines latter~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI~! I KNOW ITS BEEN LONG BUT THABKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING I HAVENT BEEN ADDING ON BECAUSE IM KINDA TIRED OF THE STORY BEING SO SLOW SO ILL FINISH THIS PART i frogot were we accualy were in the story so this is were i think we are :3 i fell this story needs huges so.... :D hell be important so its like there kinda far in the series but huges isnt dead!**

* * *

**"Ha**voc, can you go find Al? i think he will want to know what happened." Mustang said in a ice cold tone

"Y-yes sir,!" Havoc said putting his right hand into a saluit and opening the door to get in.

"Rizalets go." Roy said climbing the few sets of stares that led into the hospital.

"Yes." Hawkeye said lowering her head and following behind her Colonel.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*LATTER IN THE HOSPITAL LOBBY~!~**~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*

It was a long wait....It seemed to take forever ...Roy occasionally looked at the clock seeing how long he had been listened to the tick as if it were his own heart beat. There was silence the only movement in the room was an occasional nurse or doctor that only stayed in view for a few seconds. It was white it all seemed white as if he went crazy and they had already locked him up. He was content though, his loyal lieutenant who always seemed to be by his side was fatefully setting right there.

"Hey," Roy stuttered.

"Yes?" Riza asked surprised.

"Thank you."

"F-for what exactly Sir?" She answered confused.

Roy was going to respond with something somewhat clever but he noticed a figure standing before him.

"Excuse me, but are you waiting for someone named Edward elric?" A Doctor asked. The Doctor was old probably even in his 60's Roy couldn't help wondering why he wasn't retired. The Doctor had black hair originally, it was turning grey however,and was somewhat short with glasses wearing white scrubs.

"Uh yeah," Roy was caught off-guard buy the sudden talking of someone else besides him or hawkeye.

"Come with me please." The docter said.

Roy and riza got up from the chairs.

"It's amazing hes not not going to lie to you im surprised, we were also able to stabilize him faster than we thought we would." the doctor said. "Oh by the way my name is _."_

_(lol theres is a dictionary right next to me XD)_

"Oh....what were his injuries exsactly?" Roy asked.

"Well lets see, he had a gash on his shoulder and more on the rest of his arm, also his fake arm, auto mail i think its called was barley held together, just by a few wires, i think you should call his mechanic. Oh there was also internal bleeding alot. And the most problematic thing were two stab wounds one about 1.5 cm long, the other a little bigger than 3 cm.

"What were the stab wounds caused by?" Riza asked wondering who and what could have caused them.

"Well that's the thing, we don't have the slightest clue, but there is no shrapnel or any metal peaces... and there all the way around so it couldn't be a knife or sword or anything of that nature." The doctor went on.

"Oh," They both said in unison.

"But luckily the miss any organs, and the spinal cord! " The doctor said trying to lighten the mood. the Doctor soon stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This is his room, number 184" He said with a slight smile holding it open for Roy and riza to walk inside.

Inside there was a small boy laying on a bed neatly tucked in with white seats up to his shoulders. with an oxygen mask on his face and an IV hooked up on him,there was also an occasional beep from the machine reading his heart rate.

The lights were off so it wasnt as bright as they thought it would be.

The doctor walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

"There is not much to see here...As you can see hes still not awake". The doctor said with a sigh.

"Oh...."

"But, do you have any idea when he will wake up?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Well it really depends on the person....He seems like a strong kid so he might wake up by tomorrow." The doctor said with a slight smile.

* * *

"I wonder were brother is...I hope nothing bad happend" Al said to himself with a sigh.

"He should have came back the the room hours ago......

The streets were barren, and it was quiet except for the occasional car or clank of his armor.

Al could hear the rumbling of another car coming he thought it would drive by and pass him just like every other one did.

But this time it was different Al could hear it getting closer and then stopping next to him. It was a small black military car, the windows were tinted so he couldnt tell who was inside. Al had hoped that it was mabye the colonel asking al if he wanted a ride with Edward already in the back seat, like it had happened so many times before.

The car stoped and the window went down.

"Hey Alphonse, get in." It wasn't the colonels voice.....Who's voice was it? He had heard it many times before..."Havoc?" Al asked making sure he didn't get in a complete strangers car.

"Havoc, do you know were Edward is?" Al asked.

Havoc nodded "Yeah i need you to come with me."

"Has something happened to him?!" Al asked starting to panic.

"Yeah im afraid so...Ill drive you there."

* * *

"Thanks for letting us see him" Roy said holding the door open and letting hawkeye out.

"Bye." The doctor said slightly waving.

There was little talk about Edward and what happened between riza and Roy walking down the long corridor.

They turned to go into the waiting room, and they saw a big suit of armor and Havoc talking to Mase Hughes.

"Hey~!" Hughes said with the big goofy smile he usualy had.

"Colonel is brother alright!?" Al asked worriedly.

"Apparently he will wake up by tomorrow but his room number is 184." Roy said keeping his composure.

"Can we go see him!?" Al kinda begged.

Roy nodded and pointed down the long hall way "That way." he said

"Thank colonel!" Al said hurrying down the hall.

"Havoc you can go home...." Roy said turning his glance at Hughes. "I have feeling you want to talk to me."

"Yes."

"Riza you go with Al."

By then havoc had already left and Al was long gone with hawkeye after him.

"Hey." Hughes said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey" Roy weakly replied.

"The Furrier wants to tell you something."

"Damn, what is it?"

"You and your squad are in charge of finding out what happen to Edward, it could turn out to be someone like scar planing to kill many, it would be a problem."

"w-what!?"

"And you need to wright a full report concerning the incident."

"And here i thought we were going to have a nice conversation about your daughter " Roy sighed with a slight bit of sarcasm

"OH LOOK HOW CUTE SHES GOTTEN!" Hughes yelled whipping out a picture.

"Ahhhh I'm going to go home. The Hawkeye she can go if she wants or stay here."Roy said sighing once more.

"Uh OK whats the room number i forgot." Hughes laughed putting the picture away.

"184 " Roy looked at him coldly but he was already walking down the hall.

* * *

**omg i fianly finished this chapter! :"D ima so happy! DAMN! now i got to edit it ....**

**i dont own fma TT^TT ill try to add more by march XD LOL sorry if i miss spelled words ii just kinda wana get it out and start on the new chapter XD**


End file.
